Santa is daddy
by skullprincess120
Summary: A random oneshot that popped into my mind. Gabriella gets pregnant on graduation day and she's back. Her son, Michael wants a daddy for his Christmas. Read to find out what happens! previously known as twosecretauthors


"Michael!" 22 year old Gabriella Montez called frantically.

The young woman was near to tears. She was at the largest shopping mall in Albuquerque and her four year old son had run off. She could not find him anywhere, especially since it was around Christmas and the mall was even more crowded than usual.

Gabriella had not planned to become a mother at the age of eighteen, but, when she had gotten pregnant with her high school sweetheart, Troy Bolton, she left the city without telling him, because she knew that she would have ruined all his plans about going to play college basketball. She went to Chicago with her mother and now she was back. she had arrived back two weeks ago and had not been going out much, but, her son, Michael Lucas Bolton had forced her to go out that day and she was hoping not to run into anyone, especially Troy.

"Michael!" Gabriella called again.

Gabriella sighed. Deep inside her, she knew that something unexpected would happen today and that it would involve Michael, but, this was not it. She knew that he was safe. It was a mother's instinct. Gabriella looked around and saw a line of kids waiting to see Santa. Gabriella's eyes went to the man sitting on the big chair in the middle of the room. He did not look like Santa. Sure, he was wearing a Santa's costume, but, he was not fat and although he was smiling, Gabriella knew that he was not really happy. She did not know how she knew this, but, she could not help thinking that the man was extremely familiar. Her eyes wandered to the boy sitting on Santa's lap and her heart leaped with joy. It was Michael. She hurried towards them. Gabriella stayed a bit away to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" Santa asked Michael.

"I want to learn how to play basketball," Michael said and Gabriella could not help but smile at how much alike Michael and Troy were. Then, Michael said, "And, I want to find my daddy."

"Your daddy?" Santa asked.

"I never saw my daddy," Michael said and Gabriella felt tears form in her eyes. "I want to find my daddy and ask him to teach me how to play basketball. All the kids in preschool laugh at me because I don't have a daddy."

It was obvious to Gabriella that Santa did not know what to say.

"What's your name, again?" Santa asked Michael at last. "You never told me."

"Michael," Michael said. "Michael Lucas Bolton."

Santa's mouth dropped open and instantly Gabriella realized who Santa was. It was the person she had been trying to avoid – Troy Bolton. With Michael on his lap, Gabriella realized how much they looked alike. They both had the same blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

Suddenly, Michael spotted Gabriella and jumped off Troy's lap. He ran over to Gabriella with Troy's eyes following him.

"Mommy, come meet Santa," Michael said tugging at Gabriella's shirt.

Gabriella was frozen to the spot.

"Dad," Troy called out uncertainly not taking his eyes off Gabriella. "I'm going to take a break."

"What?" Jack Bolton appeared out of nowhere. "Troy, look at all these kids."

"Dad, seriously," Troy said with his eyes still on Gabriella.

Jack spotted Gabriella and then Michael. He seemed to realize what was going on and after giving Gabriella a warm smile he nodded at Troy.

"Alright, Troy," he said. "You're done for today."

"Great," Troy said pulling off his Santa costume. He was wearing his own clothes underneath.

He walked over to Gabriella who was still staring at him. She could not take his eyes off him. After four years, he still looked hot.

"Hey, Brie," Troy whispered. "I think, we need to talk."

Gabriella nodded. She did not trust herself to say anything.

"Come on," Troy said, taking her hand.

Gabriella settled Michael on her hips and allowed Troy to lead her away. He took her to a coffee shop by his car. Michael had fallen asleep on the way. Troy got out of his car and opened the door for Gabriella. He held out his hands.

"May I?" he asked.

Gabriella shrugged and handed Michael to Troy. He went into the coffee shop and sat at the booth at the back. Gabriella followed. Michael was lying on the chair.

"Gabs," Troy began. "I don't know what's going on, but, why is Michael a Bolton and why was he calling you mommy?"

Gabriella stared at him.

"Okay, stupid thing to ask," Troy said, awkwardly.

"No," Gabriella said and Troy looked at her. It was the first time she had spoken since they saw each other. "I have some explaining to do to you, so I might as well do it now. On graduation day, I realized I was pregnant. And, I knew that you had huge dreams of playing college basketball and I did not want to ruin it for you. My mom got another job and I moved with her. And, now, I'm back. Michael is a Bolton because, he _is_ a Bolton. He is your son, Troy. And, he calls my mommy because I'm his mother."

"We have a son together?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes," Gabriella repeated.

"Good," Troy said. "Because, I love you, too."

Gabriella was about to reply but, she felt Troy's lips on hers. Soon, they were in a heated make out session. A couple of minutes later, Gabriella pulled away.

"You're not mad at me?" Gabriella asked.

"I can never be mad at you," Troy said. "I love you too much to ever be mad at you. And, you wouldn't have ruined my life. You would have made it perfect, if you had told me."

Gabriella smiled, "What about Michael?"

"I want to be his father," Troy said. "And, I want us to be together, too."

"I'd love that," Gabriella said happily.

They kissed again. Soon, their tongues were at war together.

"Icky, mommy!" Michael said. He had woken up.

Gabriella laughed and Michael climbed onto her lap.

"Looks like you got your Christmas present a little early," she told him. "This is your daddy."

"Santa is daddy?" Michael asked in surprise.

Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"And, I promise," Troy said as he took Michael in his arms. "To teach you how to play basketball and to give you a brother or sister to play with and marry your mommy some day."

"You do?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course," Troy said. "I love you, Gabi. And, I want to be with you."

"I love you, too," Gabriella smiled.

"Daddy will teach me to play basketball?" Michael asked.

Troy nodded laughing.

"Santa is daddy!" Michael cheered, happily jumping up and down on Troy's lap as the reunited couple laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing to say here..review?**


End file.
